


Shattered Minds

by Fanficcrazy93



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Protective Thorin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficcrazy93/pseuds/Fanficcrazy93
Summary: After the battle in New York Loki is taken back to Asgard for punishment, but is this punishment Just?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Anything you recognize belongs to marvel. This takes place after new York. Frigga is unfortunately still dead. Also it's pretty AU, so don't expect it to be 100% based off the actual movies, because it's not.

Silence was all that surrounded him now. For the past 3 years he'd been in this cage, his mind slowly being chipped away. The only human contact he had was his mother and after her death and the whole debacle of him faking his death and trying to escape failed, he was sent back to his cage. He needed something, anything to distract him from the silence. He'd even take Thor's incesent babbling. With the silence came the oppressing thoughts. His time with thanos was vivid and those memories tortured him in his sleep. 

He remembered everything that was done to him and everything that he did to others. His decimation of the people of midgard was not something he would ever forget. It pained him deeply to think of the innocent lives he took. He shuddered at the thought. He may not have had much of a choice, may not have been complicit, but that didn't absolve him of his guilt. 

He knew that his punishment wouldn't seem fair, wouldn't be Just for all the carnige he caused. But the amount of time he spent in this cage, in isolation would equal countless lifespans on earth. 

He leaned his head back onto his pillow and gazed at the ceiling. Before, he could hear the shouts of the other prisoners in the dungeon, but Odin had long since silenced anything to his cell. It was a form of torture that he was unfamiliar with. A way to throw his mind into shambles and he'd have to admit that it was working. The days melted into months and then into years and those into what felt like centuries. He couldn't tell night from day and so he had to judge time with when his meals were brought to him, but even that wasn't accurate when the guards would switch the schedule on him, and on some occasions withhold his meals entirely. 

Loki wasn't sure what the all father was supposedly gaining from this torture, but Loki had had enough. He was a social person, he had been ever since he was young. All he could do now was sit in his cell night and day with his illusions which was all he had from his magic. If he'd had known that this was what would become of him, he'd have found a better way of ending his miserable existence. He was doing nothing but slowly withering away as it was. 

He craved the company of another being. His illusions didn't suffice. What he wasn't expecting was for that company to come so soon. And he would be begging for the once peaceful silence again. 

Loki was startled out of his musings by the opening of his cell. He looked up half suprised and half hopeful that Thor possibly decided to grace him with his presence, but his smile quickly turned to a look of horror at the beings in the room. 

The chitauri were standing before him. Two precisely. Loki stood up so quickly he stumbled back. The two beasts took a step towards him and he took another back, this continued until Loki was backed up against the cell wall. He knew why they were here, and he would rather suffer this miserable silence than what they had in store for him. Then what he had in store for him. 

Loki had failed. He had failed his objective. He was ordered to accomplish a mission and he hadn't done that. In fact countless chitauri died in that battle. It may have been years later, but thanos never forgets. 

Loki looked at the chitauri and knew he wouldn't stand a chance. His magic was bound and he had no weapons to weild. That didn't mean he would go down without a fight though. Loki prepared himself to battle. 

The chitauri sprung at him throwing blows wherever they could. Loki for his part handled himself well. He may not be as strong a fighter as Thor, but he was a skilled fighter and he knew how to handle himself. It wasn't until two more chitauri joined the fray that Loki's confidence started wavering. Where were the guards, had they all been over run? Loki grunted as a sharp pain struck him in his side. Loki knew the feeling of a blade. He also knew that it wasn't fatal, a mere means to slow him down. 

He was quickly over powered by the chitauri. Pushed to the floor and forced in a kneeling position. 

"Thanos sends his regards." The lead chitauri grabbed a dagger that he hadn't even seen coming and stabbed it slowly through his chest, twisting it painfully. Loki opened his mouth in a silent scream. No one would be able to hear his cries either way. 

They left the dagger in his chest as they let him go. Loki fell to the ground his chest burning. He couldn't catch his breath and everything burned. He watched through blurry tear filled eyes as the chitauri walked from the cell without a second glance back. 

Loki lay there confused as to why they left so suddenly when he felt the burning pain of the poison. The blade was poisened. He lay on the ground gasping for breath as his heartbeat slowly stuttered. Sweat drenched him as his magic tried and failed to heal him. He could feel the strain of his heart as it struggled to keep his blood flowing through him. But with each pump of his heart he could feel his blood flow from his body. 

He opened his mouth to call for Thor, or his mother, even the all father, but he couldn't make a sound. Blood leaked from his opened mouth as he coughed out. The pain intensifying. As hours passed by and no one came Loki became subdued. He could feel the pain lessening as the poison worked it's last legs through his body. His body shuddered and his eyes glazed over and his heart thudded once, twice, and then no more.  
...

Odin stood in the cell his son occupied and watched as he tossed and turned writhing at his mental anguish. He had no idea what torture his son was going through, but he knew that it was deserved. Loki was guilty of many deeds and if this was his way of paying for that than so be it. 

This was one of many psychological tortures that Loki would be facing. He would be forced to live through death after death until the time came for him to be released from his prison. Odin knew if Thor had any idea of what his brother was suffering he would rain down Hela. It was precisely why his son was not allowed to visit Loki until his punishment was done. 

Odin watched as Loki's body stilled, a healer wiping his forehead of the perspiration that accumulated after each torture. He dropped his head and turned around heading for the door. He would not bring sentiment into this, Loki's punishment was Just. With that Odin walked out the room as another mind torture began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle in New York Loki is taken back to Asgard for punishment, but is this punishment Just?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't have Loki in it but he will be back in the next chapter as I get everything in place.

Thor sat at the table in the avengers tower contemplating everything that had happened. It had been three midgardian years since the attack on earth. The attack that was spear-headed by his brother Loki. Since then his brother had been locked up in the dungeons of Asgard where the most vile criminals resided. He hadn't talked to nor seen his brother since his sentence, and while it hurt to be banned from visiting his brother, he was secretly relieved that he did not have to face him. There was so much bad blood between them and Loki's constant refusal to be referred to as his brother did in fact hurt. 

He couldn't for the life of him understand what happened to Loki. He was a good brother, a loyal brother and a noble warrior. The sudden change in his demeaner was shocking. Thor could actually pinpoint the exact time that his brother began to change. It wasnt subtle, in fact it happened all at once. The day he was to be corronated was when it all went to hell. From the moment they left the land of the frost giants Loki's behavior had changed. His retorts had more bite to them, and his looks were more sinister. Before he could find out what was wrong he was banished from Asgard. 

His brother only got worse from that point. From sending the desrtoyer after him, to trying to kill him repeatedly. Then his fall from the bridge. He watched as his brother let go, and what came back was much worse. 

Loki was unrecognizable, he looked weak and the dark spots under his eyes spoke of sleepless nights. The brother he knew could have demolished the people of midgard with his spells ang magic, but the Loki he saw seemed to need the staff to accomplish simple tricks that he should have been able to do in his sleep. It wasnt until after he was defeated by the hulk that he started to recognize something different with him. But Loki could not be trusted, it was most likely a ploy to get him to remove the mouthpiece that was placed over his mouth. Loki knew how to use Thor's love for him to his advantage. 

The sentence was handed down and Loki was sent to the cells in the dungeons. That was the last time he saw his brother, his father having banned him and his mother from visiting Loki. That was three years ago. He spent most of that time on midgard with his friends usually when there was a crisis, but sometimes like now, he would come just to relax and get away from the stress of the kingdom. Of the place that held his imprisoned brother. It was better to distract himself with this work then to wallow over his brother.

"Hey Point break, why the long face." Tony asked as he walked down the stairs of his home.

"Just thinking," was all Thor said.

"Well don't think too hard, you're supposed to be on a break from all the heavy stuff. That's the whole point of a vacation."

"I know. It's just, I can't stop thinking of Loki. How he changed so much from the brother I grew up with. I did not jesting when I spoke of how Loki used to be. We were very close as children, he was my best friend, we journeyed together and fought side by side countless times. This, this change was so sudden, I have no idea how it happened."

"You were probably too close to really see the change when it happened. That kind of bat crazy..." He trailed off when he saw the glare aimed at him. "Sorry" Tony said as he held his hands up in defense. "I just mean that he looked too far gone for that to have happened suddenly." Tony explained cautiously. 

"That is what I mean. It was sudden, it only came forth the day of my coronation. Loki mentioned countless times how he never wanted to be king, yes he thought I wasn't ready, but he never wanted to become king himself. So for him to want to rule a planet, let alone midgard it makes no sense." Thor gazed into the distance. 

"Alright buddy," Tony said patting Thor on the shoulder. He wouldn't argue with Thor over whether or not Loki was indeed insane. Thor would think what he wanted about his brother. He walked up the stairs to his workstation and slumped in his seat. 

"How is he?" Bruce asked from the table where he was working on whatever project it was he had acquired. 

"Gloomy" Tony answered. 

"Gloomy? What do you mean gloomy Tony?" Bruce asked as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. 

"I mean he's thinking about Loki again, and whenever he thinks about him he gets all depressed and, well gloomy." Tony explained. 

"Well Loki is his brother, it makes sense that he'd be concerned for him, even if he tried to take over the planet." Bruce reasoned. 

"And kill me. He threw me out my window, let's not forget that part. I still have the marks." Tony grumbled. 

"Yeah I know. You've told us many times on countless different occasions." Bruce deadpanned. 

"Well excuse me for not feeling any sympathy for the bastard that tried to conquer the world." Tony argued. 

"No one said you had to feel sorry for him, even I don't feel sorry for the guy. But that doesn't mean that you should expect Thor to feel the same way. No matter how evil Loki is he's still Thor's brother." Bruce told him. 

"Well maybe you can talk some sense into him, he seems to think that Loki's craziness was a sudden thing. That it came about the same day as Thor's coronation." Tony said. 

Bruce looked up at Tony with an odd expression. 

"What? What's that face?" Tony wondered. 

"You said his change in behavior happened at the time of Thor's coronation?" Bruce asked. 

Tony looked at Bruce in confusion. "Yeah, he also mentioned that he was off somehow. He looked weaker and more tired. That he wasn't as powerful magically as he usually was." Tony said telling him everything that Thor said to him. 

"Oh boy" Bruce said rubbing his eyes. He was getting a migraine. "This, if this is what I think it is than this is bad." Bruce said as he paced the room. 

"What are you taking about Bruce?" Tony asked confused. 

"Do you have any videos of Loki during the attack?" Bruce asked Tony. 

Tony looked at Bruce wearily. "Yeah, I do." He said still sitting and staring at him. 

"Can I see them?" Bruce asked Tony giving him a face. 

"Yeah sure no problem." Tony said uneasily. "Jarvis pull up the video footage of Loki during the attack." 

"Certainly sir." Jarvis responded as he pulled up said footage. 

They watched the video's and looked through everything waiting until they saw a close up of Loki. "There! Stop it there and enlarge Loki's image. Can you zoom in on Loki's eyes Jarvis." Bruce said nervously. 

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. We saw Loki during the attack we know what his eyes look like." Tony argued. 

"Jarvis can you get Thor in here please?" A minute later and Thor was pounding up the stairs. "Thor, what color are Loki's eyes?" Bruce asked before Thor fully entered the workshop. 

"Uh, they are green, they've always been a most vibrant green." Thor replied confused as to the question. That was until he looked at the bright screen with the enlarged picture of Loki. But that wasn't what caught his attention, the crystal blue orbs were what shocked him. "Is there something amiss with your screen?" Thor questioned. 

"No, there isn't." Bruce told him as he looked from Thor's confused face to Tony's disbelieving one and then to the picture of Loki, his eyes the same bright blue of the tesserect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who commented, please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions. I Hope you liked this chapter and your kudos' are greatly appreciated. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle in New York Loki is taken back to Asgard for punishment, but is this punishment Just?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's back! And there will be a few new characters in the mix. Plus I made this chapter a little longer, I hope you enjoy!

Loki trudged his way through the snow his left leg dragging behind him. He held his right arm close to his chest as he blinked away the blood from his eyes.

He was exhausted having been wandering around for who knew how long looking for shelter. He knew he had to keep moving if he hoped to find cover before the beasts came back. His magic was close to non-existent and he was afraid that he'd run out of energy before he could find somewhere to hide. He'd been fighting for his life for months now, day in and day out with barely any time to rest. He couldn't believe the all father would send him here as punishment for his crimes. It would have been better if he'd just executed him, but apparently that wasn't satisfying enough. 

He stumbled for the billionith time. His legs weren't doing a very good job keeping him going. He was tired and hungry but luckily he could bare this cold. He always did do better in the cold as apposed to the heat. A roar in the distance set him at a much quicker pace than before, the little remaining adrenaline left in his body helping him along. He would not last another fight with those dreaded beasts, his body was too weak and his injuries were hindering any major movements. 

Loki walked around a tower of ice and halted in his steps. His eyes widened in fear as there before him was a Frost giant. It's beedy red eyes glaring a hole through Loki's soul. Loki slowly backed away knowing he would never win against the beast. His steps were slow as if he thought sudden movements would draw more attention to himself. He moved carefully and methodically only to bump into a solid form. 

Loki closed his eyes and dropped his head. He knew without turning around that behind him was yet another beast. This was it, he knew that now. He couldn't defend himself, he had no magic. He was utterly useless. The beasts seemed to realize that as they both chuckled. The one behind him grabbed his body in one fist and squeezed. Loki screamed, he could feel his bones crushing, shattering. He was then tossed across the icy surface, his body making contact with every sharp ridge around. He landed with a loud thump onto the ground, blood leaking from old and new tears to his broken body. He coughed out more of the red substance as his body shudderd pain. The second beast took advantage of his downed position and stomped on his abused form. Loki let out an agonized scream as he felt his leg break, then his arm and his wrist. He heard the sound of his shoulder as it popped out of its socket and as the muscles tore. Both beasts took their time breaking each part of him as slowly as they could and all Loki could do was lay there screaming until his voice was raw. 

Curse Odin for sending him to his death at the hands of these beasts. At the hands of beasts like him. His eyes stared blankly up at the sky and he prayed for a sign. Maybe just a spark of lightning. He knew he wouldn't come for him, but he prayed for it anyways. Loki felt it coming to an end as the first beast lifted him up by his neck. Loki choked unable to get a breath in, unable to even gasp. 

He found it oddly poetic that the place he'd been born, where he was thrown away like trash to die in the cold was the place he found himself now again about to perish. It was fate he assumed, and they had just been delaying the inevitable. And as he watched the beast grin and felt the giants fist tear through his chest and rip out his heart, he couldn't help but wonder if he was better off freezing to death as an infant. Though there was one thing he wouldn't regret. His last thoughts turned to the woman he would no longer see again, the woman he loved but would no longer be able to see again. He tried to set her out of his mind, but he couldn't. 'Perhaps she was better off without him' he thought as the light in his eyes finally dimmed. 

The two beasts dropped Loki's lifeless body and walked away. The wolves and hounds would demolish what was left of him. 

...

The healer sat by loki's side as she watched him toss and turn and scream out in phantom pain. Her heart hurt for the man laying before her. This kind of torture, a torture of the mind was cruel and unwarranted. She knew that Loki was indeed innocent of the crimes layed before him. She knew Loki and she knew that he was incapable of the crimes he'd been charged with. That wasn't to say he wasn't physically capable of those actions. In fact he was capable of much more than what he'd done, but he hadn't done them, not willingly at least. She wanted to inform the all father of this but she knew he would have none of it. Not only was he hell bent on believing his "son" was responsible for all the crimes committed, but she was only a healer. She wasn't royal, or the family of royals, or even friends with anyone close to royalty she knew he wouldn't take her word for it and she'd probably be executed for her mere association with Loki. 

She ran her fingers across his face as tears pooled in her eyes. She wished she could stop this but she couldn't. Thor was down in midgard with his avenging team, clueless as to the true horrors his brother faced, and there was no one else to whom she could confide in who could stop this. She looked at the time and was saddened when she realized her time was almost up. The head nurse could only allow her a small amount of time to spend with Loki a day. She slowly bent down and placed a loving kiss on Loki's lips. "I will find a way to get you out of this, just hold on for me." 

The head nurse Liza entered the room and waited a second as she watched her friend say her goodbyes. "It is time Astrid." Liza said in a hushed voice. She was saddened that Astrid couldn't spend her life with the one she truly loved. That her friend couldn't have her happy ending, and if she could she would help her. The magic community in Asgard were a loyal bunch and they all stood behind the prince, but most of them were women, healers and they didn't have the authority to stand against any royal, let alone the all father. She, like the other magic users were saddened by Loki's downfall. They knew the Prince, he was always kind to them and the lower class, he had many followers. Those many followers were against punishment for the Prince having faith that he was indeed innocent, but with no proof of his innocence and not having much of a say in the sentencing their opinions went unheard. 

Liza met Astrid a few months after Loki's sentencing. As a healer she helped with all kinds of injuries, ailments, basically anything medical. Astrid came into her healing room anxious and worked up. She refused to tell Liza what the problem was but admitted that she thought she was with child. Liza ran the tests and agreed she was indeed with child, but when she asked Astrid who the father was she refused to tell her. When Liza asked her if it was consensual Astrid looked at her as if the question made no sense. 

"Of course it was consensual, the father he... he is unfortunately no longer in the picture. It was of no choice of his. He would be here if he could." Astrid said to her that day. It took Astrid months before she would admit that the father was Loki. That was almost three hundred years ago.

"I know I must go, but it is just so hard to leave him to this torture. I feel as though I have failed him and our child." Astrid said sadly as she caressed Loki's face. 

"No, you were the only one to believe in him from the very beginning. Your faith in him is what's going to get him through this, we will figure out a way to free him." Liza said in a hushed whisper. They both knew that speaking of such things was grounds for extreme punishment, possibly even execution. 

Astrid looked at her with a determined look in her eyes. Yes, they would find a way to free Loki. She said her goodbyes and walked out of the room. She reached her home later on that night and smiled at the sounds of giggling coming from inside. Seconds later and her arms were filled with the tiny form of her giggling son. "Thank you again for watching him, I just needed to see 'him' again." Astrid said to the nanny she had watching Brant making sure not to say Loki's name in front of her son. 

"It's never a problem, he's such a sweet boy." Katya said as she gathered her things to go. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Yes, thank you" Astrid told her with a smile as she walked Katya to the door. She looked towards her son giving him a nudge. 

"Bye Katya!" He said reaching over to hug her. 

"Bye sweet boy, I'll see you tomorrow" She said as she rubbed his hair. 

Once she was gone Astrid picked up Brant and carried him to his room. It was late and Katya had already fed, bathed, and clothed him. She tucked him into his bed and sat by his side. 

"What story would you like to read tonight?" Astrid asked him as she looked for a book on his bookshelf. This was something he shared with his father, his love of reading. 

"I want to hear about daddy." He asked shyly. 

Astrid halted her movements. She had been very careful with what she said to Brant about Loki. He knew who he was and that he wasn't around, but he didn't know where Loki was or what he was being accused of.

"What would you like to hear?"

Brant shrugged his shoulders, "anything" he replied with longing in his eyes. 

"Okay, let's see." She took a moment to think of something to say. "Once upon a time when Loki was as big as you..." 

Astrid told Brant countless stories until he could no longer keep his eyes open. She smiled at him and smoothed his hair, pulling the covers up to his chest.  
"You'll see your papa soon I promise." She said as she kissed his cheek. She slowly rose from the bed and shut the light closing the door behind her. 

Astrid walked to her room and shut the door. She picked up the book she set aside for this very reason. Opening it up she looked for a spell that would get her into contact with Thor. There was no way Thor knew of what was being done to his brother. She read the words in the book and prayed that it worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter please let me know what you think. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this chapter please let me know what you think. Should I continue? Kudos are greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
